Last mistake I make, for the one I love
by Lin3
Summary: Ponyboy was walking home one night when he's jumped by some soc's. Ever since they have been intrested in him. Slash-Rape.
1. Two Bit's Ride home, and a saturday walk

Lin:well I have redone this chappy a little. Hope u ppl like it!~.^ R+R pleaz  
  
~*~PONYBOY'S POV~*~  
  
Finally. Track had just ended and I was planning on going home by car. We had done extra laps, so it was late, and the sky had darkened and stars shined. The moon had just peeked over the horizon an hour ago. I sigh as I sit down for the first time in hours and rub tenderly at my throbbing legs.  
"Curtis!"  
Painfully I crane my neck to look up in front of me, where my coach stands, looking at me.  
"Do you have a ride home? Are you taking the bus or leaving by car?"  
"I am going to have one of my bros pick me up," I shout back and he eyes me for a moment, as though he doesn't trust me. Last year I had been stupid enough to not do so and walk home alone. I never did that again as I had been jumped. bsp; Finally, he dropped his piercing gaze. "All right. Be sure you do." Slowly, he turned from me and made his way to the bus. He got in, and minutes later, him and about twenty other children were off. Sighing, I get up; I really didn't want to as for I had ran so much I felt like I would fall any moment now, and made my way to the telephone booth.  
Thinking for a moment, I call home. Anyone could be there. One of the gang or Darry or Soda.  
After a while, and about 10-14 rings later I gave up. Hanging up the phone, I dig in my pockets for a other quarter. I found a dime.  
Slipping it in the slot, I wait for someone to answer. Finally, I hear someone pick up.  
"Hello. This is A.I.H lumber and hardware store department. May I help you? " I pause, and slowly say, "Uhhh, can I have Darrell Curtis please, ma'am?"  
There was a "Just a moment please," and a pause. Soon the woman was back on. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid he has just left. May I take a message?"  
"Oh," I felt a little fear ebb at the back of my mind, but shook it off. "No. I just wanted a ride. I'm his little brother. But thanks, anyway. uhh. . . bye."  
After a short goodbye, the woman hung up and all that was there was the dial tone. I dug in my pockets and found the last two coins I had. A nickel and a dime. I knew I didn't have any other coins, so I didn't even bother to look.  
  
I held the coins and inserted them into the phone. I called the only number I could think of.  
  
"Hello," answered a sweet voice at the other end of the phone,"Who's this?"  
  
"Ponyboy, ma'am," I answer shakily, "Ponyboy Curtis. I was just wonderin' if Two-Bit was there, 'cause I need a ride home.  
  
I heard a yelp and a thump; obviously Two-Bit had taken a trip down the stairs.  
"Yes he's here," his mom says, and I hear Two-Bit ask in the background, "Who is it, Mom?"  
  
"Why, it's that nice lad, Ponyboy; he's wonderin' if you'll pick him up to give him a ride home." I hear Two-Bit whop and run out the door, and his mother yells, "Wait! I haven't told you where he is, yet!"  
  
A few minutes of awkward silence, and I hear a creek. "Umm, Mom?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Where is he?" I have to laugh, and through my giggles, I say, "At school."  
"He's at his school, dear."  
There is a yell of, "Thanks, mom!", as his mom and I exchange goodbyes and hang up.  
  
; Not too long after the call, Two-Bit's car came racing down the street and stopping in front of the school. I quickly made my way, thankfully, to the car.  
  
"Hop on in, kid!" I thankfully get in the car, sitting in the passenger's seat. Getting ready for some very reckless driving, I put on my seatbelt. With Two-Bit, there was no question in what would happen.  
  
The ride home become very exciting. We had stopped at a fast food restaurant and ate our hearts out, then we had crashed into a car in front of us, got pulled over twice by the fuzz, and had gotten into a race with a few other Socs, which we won 'cause of Two-Bits recklessness. But, finally, we had made our way home.  
The lights inside were on, bathing a bit of the yard in a yellow glow, and someone was pacing in front of one of the windows. Soon I found it to be Darry. He saw us, jumped quickly to the door, an d once we were parked, Soda and him were in the yard.  
"Ponyboy!" Soda immediately tackled me to the ground once I stepped out of the car, and he gave me a bone-crushing hug. "I was scared half to death the Socs had jumped ya, or you were hurt or somthin'!"  
"Pop, get offa him. He needs to breathe," came Darry's low voice. It sounded both relieved and still frightened.  
Soda complied and helped me off the ground. Two-Bit was standing on one side of the car, smiling, while Darry was standing in front of me and Soda, arms crossed.  
"Why didn't you call?" asked Darry.  
Anger ebbed at me slightly but I cooled down.  
"I did, but you were gone from work, no one was home, so-"  
"So he called me!" came the chirpy voice of Two Bit.  
Darry looked down to me and I shrugged, "Didn't seem like a bad idea to me."  
  
Two-Bit but in, "And it wasn't. We had a reeeeal fun time."  
Darry cocked a eyebrow, "What did you do?"  
"Just went somewhere to eat an' stuff," but with the look Darry gave Two-Bit, he added meekly, "An' got in trouble with the fuzz, raced some Socs, and crashed into the car in front of us a block down from here."  
Darry sighed, "Two Bit," he posed, as if to torture poor Two-Bit, who looked like he was about to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, "How many times do I have to tell ya, don't drive like a crazy idiot when my kid brother's there?!"  
  
Two Bit grinned, "Quite a few." But seeing Darry's face he sobered down and added, "But I think I got it this time." Darry's pretty scary, you know.  
Sighing, Darry shook his head, "All right, Ponyboy, since you've eaten already, get to bed. I expect you to wake up early as always and to do your homework tomorrow, first thing."  
I sigh, nod, and make my way inside, waving to Two-Bit who had gotten back in the car.  
"No need to be harsh on the kid," I hear Two Bit say, "I mean, it's just homework. It wont kill him if he just misses a little." The last thing I heard before I closed the door was Two-Bit's yelp of pain. ~~~~  
Ahh. . . Saturday. No school, no pressure, no bullies, just relaxation. I had decided to take a long walk, by my lonesome of course, and had been gone for a few hours. I expected Darry will be furious once I got home. Both he an' Sod a worry too much about me.  
Everything went fine for a while, no one bothering me, until I was just a little while away from the lot.  
I suddenly, had heard soft footsteps behind me. I stiffen in mid- step and slowly turn my head behind my shoulder. I held my breath as I saw. . . nothing.  
Letting out a shaky sigh, I scold myself silently to stop having such an overreactive imagination. It was bad to have, sometimes.  
Just before I started to leave, I freeze when I hear a voice, so close to my ear, and I feel the heat of a other body behind me. "Little greaser scared?" Now I knew I wasn't alone.  
Terrified, I responded in a shaky voice, still not turning around to look to the person who I knew to be Soc behind me. sp; "This isn't you're turf. My buds will be here if they hear me an'. . . and you'll regret you were ever born. 'Specially if my big bro ever sees you."  
This seemed to amuse them, so as they started to laugh, cold voices echoed down the empty streets. I shiver, looking around in hope. What was I talking about. No one was around; it was just a deserted dark street with and a few Socs and me. I started to shiver in fear as I figured that I most likely wasn't gonna make it out. If I was lucky enough to still be alive, I would severely be hurt.  
As I felt the Soc next to me get closer, I practically choked on the heavy smell of beer and whiskey on his breath. But what came next surprised me even more. A large hand, obviously the Soc's, ran its way up my leg and between my legs. I gasped and whirled around, clumsily t ripping over my own feet and falling on my bum, I look up to the Socs.  
There were four, five Socs in their expensive shirts, and tight new jeans, with pocket knives in each of their hands, minus the one who was closest. A while back along the street there was a parked car. Why couldn't I see the mustang when I walked past it? I mentally hit myself for being so foolish. Greasers don't drive expensive cars like that. The rich kids do.  
"Aww, da wittle baby fell," said one. He came up to me and dropped down next to me, and his buds laughed. He, too, reeked of strong liquor. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and I began to struggle. Another, though, was holding my legs. He pushed me gruffly down to the ground. "Maybe I should," he posed as he swiped his hand under my shirt, "make da baby feel better."  
I felt scared. I couldn't help it. I screamed. I felt a sharp pain at the side of my head; I must have been hit with the side of his blade. It made me stop screaming, though. So the Socs got the silence they wanted from me. But not for long, as I struggled and tried to buck my way out. That seemed to get him angry, and he started hitting me. Another kicked me in the ribs; I shook at the cracking sound. After a while of being beat, I was worn out.  
"His legs are very nice features," said the Soc on top of me, as I felt hands run their way up my legs. "Can ya open 'em for me, little Pony? Let me have a little fun?"  
That made me start breathing hard, fully knowing of what they want, as they continued hitting me, letting hot tears spill out of my eyes.  
"Aww! The little Pony's scared," said a vo ice of one of the Socs. They all laughed. I couldn't help but let a sob escape. I felt a hand take off my shirt so I was bare chested.  
"He's pretty," said the one on top of me, "as pretty as a broad. Pale, smooth skin; big, green eyes; soft hair; slim hips; soft, full lips." After saying that, he let a kiss linger on my lips. I choked on the taste of alcohol, and the others laughed while he slipped his tongue into my mouth.  
While he prevented me breaking the kiss, I feel my pants being slipped open. I tear, but suddenly hope flutters in my stomach as I hear a voice. Cold, harsh, yet familiar, in a way. Like I hadn't heard it in years.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing to that kid?!" It was a male's voice. I hear cussing from the Socs, and they get up and leave. Just to scare me even more, or mayb e to warn me, the one on top of me whispers, "I will have you, Ponyboy Curtis," then he dashed off with the others.  
I looked up, still in the same state of being half naked with my pants unzipped and unbuttoned. I saw a dark figure kneel next to me. I recognized him once a cloud moved out of the moons way of light. Dally. I gulped. He surely didn't like me. 'But,' said a voice in my head, 'he wouldn't like you to be hurt, right?'  
"Golly Pony," sighed Darry, and he helped me up. I didn't do anything 'cept stand and shake. So carefully, like he was afraid to scare me or startle me, he zipped my pants up and put his jacket on me, since my shirt was torn.  
Kneeling down, he looked me in the eye. "Pony, they did nothing? I mean, well they didn't rape you, did they?" The very word rape made my insides feel like trash, and my eyes water. I shook my head no as I lifted a hand, wiped away a tear, and looked away. I couldn't, wouldn't, cry in front of one of the most tough guys in the group. I repeated that thought, but I felt a hot prickle at the sides of my eyes, and unwilling tears to come down my cheeks. To my surprise he picked me up, much like my dad or Darry, or sometimes Soda would when I was a kid.  
He started carrying me home and slowly I drifted to sleep. I couldn't stand to be awake. I was in pain, oddly cold, and I felt horribly tired, anyhow. Both physically from track and being beat on, and mentally from the Socs. 


	2. Chapter two:Arrivle of Harry Potter

Dally's POV  
  
Damn. That was all that was going through my head as I heard screams. Painfilled and scared. Pony's screams.  
  
Quickly I run as fast as I can to the screams, uneasy images of him laying in a pool of his own blood, beaten and bruised, or on a hospital bed, going through my head. I don't like that stuff, dig? I may have this harsh tuff act; you have to have it in N.Y, but it does turn my stomach to see such a nice kid, who digs sunsets and books and is probably the only one who will become something in near future, lying dead in a cold street such as this.  
  
I feel my heart poundin' in my chest, blood rushing to my ears, like in those movies where a dude is taggin' along after a bad guy.  
  
I quickly rounded the corner and blenched at what I saw. There, standing proud and tall, were a few Socs, but that didn't disgust me. What disgusted me was one was on top of a small, reddish ebony haired boy, crushing him, his han ds roaming the smaller form, and his lips tightly locked to the young teen, whose green eyes were tearing with pain and shame was another Soc.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing to the kid?!"I shout the words, angrily running to them. They run, the boy on top of Pony whispering somethin' in his ear before leaving. I chase after 'em a bit but then quickly run back to Pony as they ride off in their fancy car. Greasers don't have cars like those.  
  
Kneeling down next to the kid, I see he's in a daze, tears still welled up in his eyes, as he looks at me in confusion, surprise, and the deepest shame.  
  
"Golly Pony," I say. I help him up and hope he gets himself dressed, but he stands there in a daze. So, ever so slowly, knowing I might spook him, I zip up his pants and give him my jacket.  
  
Picking him up I make my way to the Curtis' house, which is just a few blocks away from here, steamin' 'bout Socs bein' in our turf in the firs t place and beaten' on Pony. Gosh. They had just beat on Johnnycakes a few weeks ago. Thank God they hadn't actually tried to do anything sexual. I walk into the Curtis house and entered the living room, calling Darry's name. He of all people would need to see Pony. He's the gaurdian. Also, I want to go with him and the gang to hunt down those dirty, rotten, nasty, dick holden Socs.  
  
To my content, but not my surprise, I see everyone there. Two-Bit's eyes go from their natural carefree look to one of hardness. Soda's slowly fill with tears, and Darry's eyes were firey. And poor Johnnycakes; I know he and the kid are close. Gee, you would think they were lovers or somethin'. Johnny was shaking, pale, sweating,and obviously upset. I finally look to Steve. We have a silent understanding, you dig? I mean, Steve and I, not to brag, are the tuffest ones of the group. We know what it is really like, I mean they all do 'cept maybe the kids, but we have actual experience in living around things like this. He gives a slight, sad, nod. Funny, you wouldn't think he would be upset. But then again, he's like me. Tuff guy act, you know.  
  
I slowly put the kid down. It was time for me to recite my part of the story, or at least that was what Darry's cold gaze and flaring nostrals 'n tense muscles told me.  
  
"It was Socs. In our territory." I didn't know how else to start the tale.  
  
~~~Normal P.O.V  
  
Darry put a hand over his face as Dally finished his story. Soda was sobbing into Steve's side, glad that Pony had not been raped or sad that he had been open to this kind of stuff, Dally wasn't sure. Two Bit looked angered, steaming mad, Johnny was sitting near tears, and Steve, who was holdin' Soda, was looking to Dally who was giving the same piercing gaze.  
  
"What do we do?" Soda's broken voice echoed throughout the silent room.  
  
"We protect him, make sure he is ok, and beat the shit outta those Socs,"said Steve. Everyone gave him a surprised look, 'cept Sodapop. He glared. They looked away.  
  
Johnny, Dally noticed, was giving a depressed gaze to Ponyboy's face, while brushing away the dark strands of his hair, and sometimes giving a quick hateful glance out of the window. Suddenly, a wave of jealousy overcame Dally. He wished that it was 'him' holding Pony. That made him feel strange.  
  
Sudde nly a moan came from the couch. Everybody looked at Pony, who was slowly moving, and Darry briskly walked over while Soda slowly unattached himself from Steve and came over.  
  
Slowly green eyes met their own, and Pony gave a look of confusion. Eyebrows scrunched together he slowly lifts a hand to his bandaged head. A wince and hiss of pain, and he shot up.  
  
"How the heck did I get here?"  
  
Darry slowly sat down as Soda had stopped crying and was looking tuff for his little bro.  
  
"Don't you remember, Ponyboy?" Ponyboy looked to Darry for a while until the truth finally dawned on him. His sholders slacked and he trembled slightly.  
  
"Sorry," he said once he had gotten over his small bout." I. . .I honestly tried to fight them. They just-"  
  
"Hush Ponyboy,"said Soda tenderly,"we know that. Why, we wouldn't expect much more out of ya. You did a good job. Thankfully, ol' Dally was there."  
  
Painfully innocent green eyes turned to meet Dally's. "Thanks, Dally."  
  
"Don't mention it, kid."  
  
~~~~~~~Two months later*sorry I just need to skip some time.  
  
You would never have thought an arrival of a person would cause such a commotion in the Curtis house. Well, the morning of May 1st, the arrival of Albus Dumbledore did cause havoc.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE DUMBLEDORE?!" Everyone looked tense; all but Darry, Soda, Ponyboy, and Johnny had knives out.  
  
"Please calm yourself, Darrel." Dumbldore looked over his half moon specticals patiently. Darry breathed deeply. "May we please talk about why I came?" He slid his eyes to Ponyboy who was holding Johnny's hand in slight fear. Johnny himself was feeling oddly brave and protective of his best friend, and was standing in front of him slightly, while Dally stood in front of them, his knife out. Two-bit was beside Dally a few steps away, his knife also in hand while Sodapop and Darry were standing pointedly in front of Dumbldore.  
  
Sodapop, who was beside Steve, growled and stepped in front of his kid brother. "You just better leave MY kid brother out of it."His words were firm and his eyes were glinting.  
  
Dumbldore sighed. "You can't hide the truth from him forever. He's bound to figure it out." A frown made its way to his face. "And it is about Ponyboy's brother, Sodapop Curtis, that I am worried about."  
  
There were sudden looks of confusion throughout the room, besides the angered ones from the two eldest Curtis'.  
  
"Now listen here, Dumbledore, he is not to know of that until he is older!" Darry's voice was warning, angry, and was in no place for argument.  
  
"What?!" Ponyboy's sudden angered yell surprised the adults, not to mention scared the devil out of Johnny, and he turned emerald eyes to Dumbledore. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Dumbldore sighed, and motioned for everyone to sit while he did so himself.  
  
"Ponyboy, you aren't a Curtis." This got curious, and not to mention shocked looks from everyone in the room besides the two Curtis'. "You are a Potter. The, besides your twin, only one left. You also happen," he posed with a dramatic air about him, his audience seeming to wait in anticipation for him, "to be a wizard."  
  
Breaths were let out and suddenly Two-Bit cracked up. "You are high aren't you? The robes, pointy hat, and and the ol' long wizard beard! You're just some crackpot, aren't you?" The others looked unsure of what to say, until Darry said in a angered voice, nostrals flaring like they always do when he is angry, "It's true." Everyone shut up at that.  
  
Ponyboy, while the discussion continued, looked unbelievingly into the distance. Why hadn't he been told, more so why hadn't he noticed?  
  
Tuning back in, leaving his surprise and depression to go unnoticed, he listened to what Dumbldore wa s explaining.  
  
"--Uncle, who was abusive, and is now in need of a home in which can take care of him, yet still be a blood relative. You, the Curtis's, who are his second cousins, along with Ponyboy will be able to do the job. That is, if you accept."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"How's the kid?" The simple question from Dally started them.  
  
Dumbledore sighed a heavy sigh and suddenly he looked very old, a weight weighing him down, and replied, "I am sorry to say that he isn't in a good condition. Never was. He's walking about now, yes, but, like always, he's people shy. He's not very good at handling crowds, and is surprised easily. I wouldn't like to say scared, maybe that so, but he will be able to fight if needed."  
  
There was a tight silence in which everyone stared and thought, which was broken by Dumbldore. "Will you take him?"  
  
Darry adamantly nodded. "'Course but," He glared, "You are not to bother Pony."  
  
Dumbldore nodded."Of course not."  
  
Silence returned and everyone stared at one another.  
  
"Ponyboy," whispered Johnny so no one could hear. Pony looked to his side slightly to Johnny. "Yeah?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Ponyboy sighed and rubbed his temple,"Yes. Yes I'm fine." Johnny smiled and felt a blush tanged his cheeks; he was glad Pony wasn't looking. He knew it wrong to think this way. But he couldn't help it. That he liked Ponyboy, that is. Everytime he looked to that feminine face, the soft green eyes, the full lips, soft skin, slim hips. . . he shook himself out of his thoughts. The man, Dumbldore was his name, was staring at him in a somewhat amused way out of the corner of his eye. Looking back to the young Curtis-Potter, Johnny couldn't belive that he, of all people, was something he had only read of in fairy tales,and dreamt of. How amazing. . . magic.  
  
"But, of course, the young Potter will need training,"said Dumbldore suddenly, "in magic."  
  
"NO!" yelled Soda,"You agreed he wouldn't go! I don't want him to lea-"  
  
"It is his choice. I shall lend him the opportunity when Harry comes; hopefully his younger sibling will supply the information he will need."Dumbldore stood "I should be leaving now. I hope Harry will be here by plane within a day, if not less."  
  
And, with a thundering sound, as if a gun had just went off, Dumbldore disappeared into thin air.  
  
Now, as the whole of the Greasers stood, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, they only had to wait to see what was to come upon them.  
  
If only they knew the half of it.  
  
~~~~Two days later  
  
Harry wandered around aimlessly in the airport, holding his luggage, and with Hedwig on his shoulder, it made him recieve a few stares while waiting for his cousins and elder brother.  
  
Harry had restlessly tossed and turned every night ever since he heard he was most likely to go to his cousins. Why wasn't he put there in the first place, more so, why wasn't he moved? Why hadn't he been notified? Why?  
  
But Harry was to shy to ask any questions, yet hot anger raged in his veins so he wanted to yell, scream, shout, do anything to get through to them that he wanted answers. And that he wasn't happy that he hadn't been told.  
  
Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, turned, and made his way to the door. He didn't want to be in the crowd, anymore. Maybe those guys in the fancy shirts standing around a blue mustang would help. . . ~~~~  
  
Darry quickly pulled up into the parking lot of the airport while Two-Bit and the others pulled up a few spots away. They quickly piled out and briskly made their way to the airport. They had recently been notified by a woman who sounded very strict that Harry would be arriving -- if he hadn't already.  
  
They all had been given one picture of Harry. In this pictu re they wished he was always laughing and happy as he was, but he was not. He stood on one side of the frame, a slight blush tanging his cheeks, with a redhead's arm swung arond him. There were also his shy-looking eyes glancing at a brunette girl who was on his other side, and in the background, a large medieval castle with snow falling elegantly onto the trio. He was shy, hidden fears showing only through his emerald eyes, a scar on his forehead in the shape of a bolt of lighting, and a small shuffle of his feet in a shy manner.  
  
If only they knew what he was like now.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself, as one asked him his name. Another guy looked to the side at his friend, a strange look on his face.  
  
"And you said you were looking for a place where your brother, Ponyboy, would be?" Harry nodded. The Soc smiled. "We know your brother. We met him a few weeks back. I don't know whare he lives, but he and his gang should be here to pick you up. But tell him this: Even though his friend was there for him a few weeks ago, he won't be next time we meet him." Then, finished telling their message, they got in their car and drove off.  
  
Harry, stunned, looked after them.  
  
"Strange." 


End file.
